The Enlighting Love - Chapter 2
Chapter 2: Main Idea? "Actually ... It's simple ... I ... I have a crush on someone ... Please don't be mad at me, brother ..." Murder said, crying again into Envy's chest. Envy didn't know what to feel; happy, shocked, mad? Of course he wouldn't be mad at him, feeling this 'lovey things' is normal. But who did Murder liked? Why did he felt so stressful? Why did he felt so sad? 'But this isn't the time to question yourself, Envy!' Envy thought to himself. "Why would I mad at you? Having a crush is normal, trust me..." Envy said, actually there's so many things that he wanted to say and ask. But seeing the situation, he decides not to do anything yet. "D-Don't tell anyone, please!!" Murder pleads, hugging Envy. "I won't, you can keep my word." Envy said, hugging Murder back. "Even to brother Wrath..." Murder adds which made Envy nods. "But ... why did you ... cried?" Envy asks carefully, trying to sound that he didn't being too pushy about it. He's just worried and all, but now Murder's feelings is much more important than anything else. "It's because I ... It- It's because she's .. I thought that she's been dating someone..." Murder said sadly. 'She? Who is she? I never seen Murder that close to a female except...' Envy thought then realized sth. "D-dating? Maybe that's just a dare or sth. !! Or ... maybe they're just hanging out?" Envy said, trying to comfort Murder. "B-but they hang out everytime..." Murder said. "... May I... know who ... is she?" Envy said, very careful about his question. Murder stares into Envy's eyes, his eyes showed all worriesness and pain then he sigh and said "It's..." (...) "Beautiful..." Witchcraft mumbles, looking at his surroundings grassy area. "But ... where am I?" Witchcraft said to himself. He looked at the place and find sth. in the North; a big mountain. In the South of where he's standing is ... well ... more like a flowers area like this grassy area maybe; like a flower garden? In the West is a big beautiful lake and in the East is a big city with many taller building. Witchcraft sighed and lay on the grass, saying "I really came to another world...~" to himself. 'But I'm searching for a place where there is a grey colour theme ... that light and dark I saw ... but where?' thought Witchcraft then he realized a thing. "WITH BIG MOUNTAIN AND BIG LAKE IN BOTH NORTH AND WEST SIDE! ... and also 4 0 in the ..." Witchcraft said, turning to see his directions. "Perfect~!" Witchcraft said while standing, his smiled grew bigger 'cause he finally find his things and realizing all the strangeness. (...) "Wrath?" Patience calls softly, trying to comfort him as best as she could. "Sorry, Pay' ... it's just ... strange and stink ..?" Wrath says. Patience sit next to him and said "But ... I don't think they're dating ..." "But everyone thought so, right? .. and so did he." Wrath replied then turned to his mini form. "And seeing him suffering like that made me sad and felt the same too ..." Wrath says, Patience looks worried and tried to say sth. but then decide not to. 'I should ask them first ...' Patience thought, trying to find a clue and clearer evidence. "Anyways ..." Wrath said which made both of them stopped their tracks. Patience stares at him as if questioning why did they stopped all of the sudden. Wrath looked at her and smiled then he said his word softly : "Thanks..." (...) "Where's Envy?" Kindness asks, making Necromancy and Cowardice stare at each other. "He didn't come today because of ..." Mischievous said but then he looked at NecroCowar. "He's on Big Brother Wrath's place." Cowardice said, smiling. Necromancy nods and raised his eyebrow and ask "He didn't tell you?" Kindness shook his head and blushed a bit then said "I... didn't say that I'll be here too, hehe~ .." "Why?" Despair asks, sitting next to Curse. "It's because I want to give a little 'suprise' to him and bring you guys lunch~!" Kindness replies cheerfully. "Awww!" all of them said but Cowardice 'Aww' in a more fangirling tone. "Thanks~!" Curse said, thanking Kindness for the lunch she made. "Your welcome~!" Kindness replied happily. "So.. how about Envy's one?" Despair asks. Kindness looks at him and smiled a bit, saying "Maybe I'll go to Wrath's place." "You never get myself inside you..." Despair said which made Curse laughed along with Kindness. (...) "Brother Icicle!" all of them said, but Musical and Joyful were the one who came to him first along with Cherise. "You alright?" Joyful asks, worried. Icicle shook his head in depression, his tears came out just a few secs after that. "Where's ... Shade, Big Brother? .." Cherise asks carefully. Joyful hugged the almost unconcious and depressed Icicle, the word that came out from Icicle's mouth made everyone more worried than ever; especially Bashful and Cherise. Musical didn't seem comfortable right now, she wanted to help calming all of them. But seeing the situation, she knew that it's impossible but ... 'Mr. '''Rainbow' and Ms. Colourful's' words ...' thought Musical.'' But maybe it's too late? "I'm so sorry ... s-sorry everyone ... I couldn't save Shade...." (...) Envy is out of word, he looked at Murder as if he just heard sth. that he shouldn't supposed to know. "R-really?" Envy asks. Murder nods slowly then hugged the always been brother figure to him and the one that always be there for him. "So ... you thought they were dating...?" Envy asks silently but enough for Murder to hear. Murder is about to nod again but Envy lifted Murder up and said "Is. That. Why. You. Were. Sad?" Murder didn't know what to do and feel right now but to think; 'Did brother hate me for that..?' and replied honestly "Y-yes, brother.." Murder closed his eyes, letting Envy to either yell or punch him. But behind his expectation, he is almost right. But shockingly, Envy yells "YOU AIN'T GIVE UP! WHAT IF THEY'RE JUST HANGING OUT LIKE THEY USUALLY DO? EVEN IF THEY'RE DATING, PLEASE .. please..." Murder opened his eyes, at least the feeling of Envy to yell is right, but he didn't expect his reply and yelling ... is to support him. And now, Envy is the one who is crying, making Murder very worried. "Bro-Brother..." Murder said, hugging Envy. "Please ... never give up ... or at least do sth. like asking them if they're dating or whatever ... please ..." Envy said. Murder nods, understood the situation and said "Sorry to make you remember that worse day again, brother..." "Th-That's okay... She's with me now, forever.. I didn't know what should I do if she-" Envy said but Murder cut him off by crying loudly. "Don't say anything, please! ... Brother Envy made me cried! ... She's with brother now and that's what all matter!" Murder said, feeling so bad that he had made Envy realizing the worst day of his life again. Envy hugged him tightly and said "S-Sorry... but your feelings now matter t-" "Envy? Murdy?" a voice said that both really know well. Murder: Sister ... Envy: Kindness ...? NB: To be continued XD! I'm so sorry for ... dunno XD? Thx for reading QwQ, I really appreciates it ❤�� OwO (Next Chapter= Repetitive Plot) Kategori:Enlighting Series Kategori:Characters Kategori:Ships Kategori:Relationships Kategori:Friendships Kategori:Romance Kategori:Fanficts Kategori:Fifteen's Stories Kategori:Hurt/Comfort Kategori:Family Kategori:Deadly 7 Inside Me